


Tongue Like Candy

by baeksdoodle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Teacher!Chanyeol, Teacher-Student Relationship, dw baek is of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksdoodle/pseuds/baeksdoodle
Summary: Chanyeol only wanted to know if the Byun's grandson's lips tasted as sweet as the candies he's always sucking on (there's no way the boy is as innocent as he acts when Chanyeol visits the candy store - especially with the way he so expertly sucks on his lollipops). Somehow that ends with his hands tied to a bedframe with his tie and candy shoved up his ass by a surprisingly kinky eighteen-year-old; but he takes what he can get.





	Tongue Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi, hello - it'sa me, baeksdoodle (or baek-bby on aff) ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)  
> this fic was written years ago but I’m crossposting all of my fics into ao3 because it’s the only site I use for fanfics now!
> 
> Warnings: age gap (10 yrs), candy where it should not be inserted, rimming, a whole lot of mess (tried to write top!baek but ended up with top!yeol bc my headcanon of baekyeol is needy!baek HAHA)

“How old are you?”  
  
Chanyeol starts, whipping his head away from the array of candies in front of him to stare at a young boy sitting idly behind the counter, his ashy brown hair falling into puppy-like eyes. He gapes, “Excuse me?”  
  
The boy huffs, rolling his eyes in a manner that makes it seem like Chanyeol is stupid for not answering such a basic question. “I asked you how old you are, _ahjussi._ ” He pops the red lollipop he had been holding in his hand back into his mouth and begins to suckle on it. Chanyeol tears his gaze away when a pink little tongue pokes out to lick around it.  
  
“You shouldn't be so disrespectful.” Chanyeol frowns, turning his body to face the young man full on, his arms crossed over his chest in a stern manner. It's the exact same way he stands whenever he scolds one of his students for misbehaving. “You also shouldn't ask strangers their age. Did you never get taught any manners?”  
  
The young boy shrugs his shoulders. “Did no one ever tell you you look really weird dressed in those clothes?”  
  
Chanyeol looks down at his attire. What's so bad about it? He's wearing straight black slacks and polished shoes, a white button up shirt underneath a knitted grey vest with a tie around his neck. He thinks he looks fine.  
  
“You look like an old man trying to pass off as a high school student,” the boy comments, obviously noting the confused expression Chanyeol has plastered on his face. “I mean, unless that's what you're aiming for...”  
  
Well, he did not expect his day to end like this. He already had it bad when one of his troublemaker students, Oh Sehun, decided to pour glue into his coffee before class, consequently causing Chanyeol to spray it out from his mouth the second it hit his tongue, and for all of his paperwork resting on his desk to get stained in coffee.  
  
He really isn't in a good mood, and he especially is not in the mood to take sass from a tiny brunet boy.  
  
“Listen here, you little shit,” Chanyeol starts, dropping his teacher facade and glaring at the young boy with a finger pointed in his direction, “I came here to buy sweets, alright? I really do not need for you to be insulting me about my attire and asking my age. Allow me to finish browsing in peace before I call your grandparents and tell them how much of a troublemaker you are.”  
  
“Call my grandparents? What are you, some kind of stalker? Should I be scared that you know who my grandparents are?” the boys face is set into a frown that Chanyeol would find endearing, that is, if the little shit wasn't being so goddamn annoying.  
  
“I've been coming here even before you were born,” Chanyeol replies, dropping his hand and huffing through his nose. “I know you're their grandson; they told me you were coming to work here for the summer.”  
  
A look of recognition flits across the boys face. “ _Oh_ , halmeoni did mention something about a tall teacher named Park Chanyeol.” he surveys Chanyeol by looking up and down, lingering on something by Chanyeol's crotch before looking back up with a tiny smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “Well, I must say, Mr. Park, that you did look much cuter when you were my age.”  
  
Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” he finds himself asking for the second time.  
  
“Judging from the photos of you when you were younger, I'm surprised I didn't pick up that it was you the second you walked into the store.” the boy shrugs, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with a lewd sounding _pop_. He licks at his cherry stained lips and suddenly, Chanyeol finds the room to be warmer than it was a second ago. “You still have dumbo ears and weird elvish looking eyes.”  
  
“Look, kid. I'm tired, I've had a bad day and all I want is to buy some candy before going home and grading the rest of the coffee stained papers I need to do.” Chanyeol sighs and swipes a hand over his face in exasperation. Honestly, getting sassed by teenager with nothing else better to do is the last thing Chanyeol needs. He's twenty-eight for crying out loud!  
  
The boy smiles amusedly, pushing his lollipop back into between his spit slicked lips. It's quiet, almost fleeting when he hears the boy mutter around the sugary treat, “You know, I've always wondered what it'd be like to fuck a teacher. It's a little taboo, isn't it? Considering as I just graduated high school and well, you're a teacher for kids under twelve.”  
  
“No, you shouldn't be thinking those things. Why not get ready for college?” Chanyeol suggests, trying to ignore how the boy is now pulling the rounded candy out from his lips with the end of the stick before pushing it back in again. The way his lips part around the treat has Chanyeol swallowing back a lump that had formed at the back of his throat.  
  
“Oh, but _Mr. Park_ ,” the boy says softly, almost like he's moaning it and Chanyeol is about ten seconds from nope-ing the fuck outta there. The kid is only eighteen but God, if the way the boy is now running his tongue so lewdly around the lollipop isn't making his body heat up just a little then there's probably something very wrong with him.  
  
Well there probably is. Because he's getting turned on by a teenager.  
  
Fuck it.  
  
In three long strides, Chanyeol makes it to the counter and smirks when the boy almost falls out from the chair he's seated on when Chanyeol leans in, his nostrils flaring. This close up, Chanyeol can smell artificial raspberry wafting from the smaller body in front of him. “Oh, you want to know how it's like to fuck a teacher, huh?” Chanyeol asks, his voice gruff as he tries to refrain himself from jumping over and pushing the boy over the counter before pulling his pants down and smacking his ass until it's as pink as the pretty blush the boy currently has on his face. The boy nods his head, all the sass that he had earlier apparently disappearing, and _oh_ , what a strange turn of events. “I can assure you, it's not any different from having sex with any other man.”  
  
The boy licks his lips, all cherry stained and perfect, and Chanyeol wonders if it tastes as sugary as the confectionery he had his lips wrapped around not even a minute ago. He watches the lips go from erotically parted to a sly smirk and Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, looking back up at puppy-like eyes filled with mirth.  
  
“Chanyeol,” the boy says, voice soft and sensual, and it's then when Chanyeol realises he doesn't even know the boys name. “Why don't we take this upstairs, maybe you can show me how well a teacher can fuck.” And it's not even a question, but a command and Chanyeol nods his head before he can even think about it. “Good, go lock the front door and turn over the sign. I'll wait here.”  
  
Chanyeol usually doesn't follow orders so easily, especially coming from someone as young as the boy, but he's so fucking hard and he wants to see those cherry stained lips wrapped around his cock, maybe cum all over the boys face and over his pretty pink blush before returning home and re-evaluating his life choices.  
  
He returns back to the boy when he's finished with the task. The boy nods his head towards the stairs behind him. “Follow me,” he says and Chanyeol follows after the boy as they ascend the stairs. He knows the boy is teasing, especially with the way he sways his hips as he walks up in front of Chanyeol. He can't wait until he's able to rip those clothes off to spank the boy for being so naughty.  
  
The boy's room is plain. A double bed is nestled in between the corner, a closet by the headboard and a small dresser pressed up against the wall adjacent to the closet. The boy kicks off his shoes by the door and Chanyeol does the same.  
  
“What's your name, anyway? I never asked,” Chanyeol asks as the boy seats himself on the bed, the lollipop still in his mouth. He sucks on it a couple of times before replying with a small, “Baekhyun.”  
  
Chanyeol smirks, loosening his tie from around his neck and watching as Baekhyun's eyes go wide. “Well, Baekhyun. I hope you're ready, because I'm definitely ready to show you how a teacher fucks.”  
  
He's shirtless by the time he's leaning over the smaller boy, pinning Baekhyun's hands above his head by the wrists and pressing hard kisses into his sweet, raspberry flavoured lips. Baekhyun moans like a bitch in heat, probably never having someone as large and as _old_ as doing this to him. He can feel the smaller one's hard cock (as hard as a rock that has Chanyeol smirking to himself because this kid can't even stop himself from becoming so turned on just from kissing) rubbing up against his hip, rutting like he's trying to get friction from it.  
  
Baekhyun is breathless, panting when Chanyeol pulls away to slide the smaller boy's shirt over his head, revealing an expanse of milky, milky skin and dusky nipples pert and erect. Chanyeol tweaks one in between his fingers, massaging the little nub before leaning down to press his lips into it. It isn't long until their both naked, Chanyeol rubbing his cock against Baekhyun's plush thigh as he pulls Baekhyun's bottom lip in between his teeth that has the teenager keening loudly.  
  
“I- _lube_ ,” Baekhyun moans, trying to push Chanyeol away from him to get up. Chanyeol realises that yes, lube is a good idea and moves away easily. Baekhyun gets up off the bed, and Chanyeol bites his lips when he notices the little jiggle the boy's ass does when he walks to the dresser, bending over to pull what he guesses is lube out from the bottom drawer. Baekhyun turns around, a smile on his face when he asks, “Mind if I ride you?”  
  
And then somehow, Chanyeol finds himself with his hands tied to the bedframe by his discarded tie. “If you try to move, I'm going to stop and I know how much you want to fuck my ass.”  
  
Chanyeol narrows his eyes. Of course Chanyeol wants to fuck Baekhyun, his hard cock resting against his stomach and twitching with every touch Baekhyun gives it proves it, but why would he move?  
  
He understands a little later when Baekhyun has his lips stretched around the girth of his cock, tongue running along the large prominent vein on the underside that has Chanyeol bucking up and moaning. He doesn't notice it at first, the press of something foreign against his asshole when he's in too much of haze, but it's slick and sticky and it's only when it pushes past his rim, does he jerk up. “Wha-”  
  
Baekhyun pulls away, a lewd string of saliva hanging from his bottom lip. “It's just my lollipop,” he says, as if he isn't slowly pushing the thing into Chanyeol's ass. “I kind of want to know how much candy I can fit in before it becomes to much but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that, would you?”  
  
Chanyeol's answering glare says it all. “What do you think?”  
  
“Okay, I guess you don't look much of a bottoming type,” Baekhyun concludes before climbing onto Chanyeol and smiling. “Can you rim me in that case? Considering as I've never actually had a tongue up my ass before.”  
  
Chanyeol splutters. This kid is cute, but so fucking lewd and everything is contradicting him right now he just doesn't even know how to react besides letting out a faint noise of approval. Baekhyun takes that as a yes and spins around so his cute little ass is facing Chanyeol. He picks up Chanyeol's dick in between his hands and starts pumping it. Chanyeol lift his head up slightly to give a tentative lick at the boy's rim. The soft moan the boy elicits only spurs him on more and before he knows it, Baekhyun is sitting up and riding his face. The boy oddly smells like strawberries and sugar, but Chanyeol guesses it's because he probably eats candy for breakfast, lunch and tea.  
  
Once the boy is satisfied with Chanyeol's tongue, he watches as Baekhyun leans forward, far enough away from Chanyeol to slide his lube slicked fingers down his cleft before rubbing at his slick entrance. Just before he pushes a digit in, he takes Chanyeol's cock into his hot, wet mouth, his free hand holding the base. The first finger sinks in and the boy moans, the vibration causing Chanyeol's cock to twitch in the boy's mouth. He pumps it in and out slowly, and Chanyeol watches in amazement as Baekhyun's asshole basically sucks in the second finger.  
  
“God, look at you being such a dirty slut. Your asshole just sucks it in like it's nothing.” Chanyeol is on the edge of deliriousness, wanting to touch the small boy so bad but being unable to because his hands are fucking restrained. Baekhyun hums around his cock, his tongue licking around the head and causing amazing sensations to zing like electricity through his veins. It's lewd, and amazingly so as Baekhyun adds in a third finger and begins finger fucking himself so hard it squelches and wet, gurgled noises come from his mouth still wrapped around Chanyeol's cock. Chanyeol almost breaks the headboard right off the bed when he pulls his fingers out and clenches and unclenches his gaping pink asshole.  
  
When Baekhyun finally spins back around and straddles him, his lips are swollen and a harsh pink, his hair sticking up in all directions and his chest heaving. It's extremely erotic and Chanyeol's cock twitches at the sight. “Well, are you going to ride me or am I going to have to break this headboard to fuck you?”  
  
Baekhyun doesn't need any further prompting and sinks down onto Chanyeol's cock.  
  
The way Baekhyun swivels his hips so expertly has Chanyeol asking himself through his lust-fogged mind how this boy knows how to fuck so well. He clenches his walls when he lifts up, only to slam his hips back down and take in Chanyeol's cock until it presses into his prostate. And when it does, he rolls his hips, eyes rolling into the back of his head and hands grasping onto Chanyeol's shoulders like he's holding on for dear life. A string of curses and moans fall out from his lips, and Chanyeol bucks his hips up only for the boy to cry out and fall into his chest.  
  
“Untie me and let me fuck you,” Chanyeol growls right into Baekhyun's ear. He feels the boy shudder, his walls clenching around him before he complies and undoes the tie from around Chanyeol's wrists. When he's finally free from the restraint, Chanyeol takes the advantage to pull out the lollipop Baekhyun had shoved up his ass, flinging the thing away from him before flipping them over, his cock still nestled in Baekhyun's tight asshole. “Now, little boy. I'm going to fuck you and you're going to tell me how much you'll be a good boy for me, okay?”  
  
Baekhyun nods, his eyes half lidded and his mouth open in a silent moan when Chanyeol begins moving, his hips grinding down as he lifts Baekhyun's legs up higher with his grasp on plush thighs. He picks up his pace when Baekhyun's keens loudly at a particular angle Chanyeol presses his cock in, groaning when Baekhyun mutters Chanyeol's name under his breath.  
  
“Are you a good boy, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol grunts, rutting harder as Baekhyun groans in rhythm to Chanyeol's thrusting.  
  
“Y-Yes, _fuck_ , Chanyeol,” he moans head flinging to the side and crying out when Chanyeol slaps him hard on the side of his ass.  
  
“Say you're a good boy,” Chanyeol scolds, slowing down his movements before stopping. He flexes his cock and smirks when Baekhyun stifles out a moan.  
  
Baekhyun lifts his hips up and down to try and get Chanyeol to fuck him but when he doesn't, Baekhyun breathes out, “I'm a good boy, Chanyeol. I'm a good boy, please fuck me, _please_.”  
  
And who is Chanyeol to deny the request from such a good little boy. Chanyeol resumes his thrusting, sinking his cock into Baekhyun's tight heat before pulling his body back and watching as he cock slides out and in again. Baekhyun's little cock lays hard and red on his milky stomach and Chanyeol takes it into his hand, pumping it in time to the pace of his thrusting. Baekhyun cries out, fucking into the ring of Chanyeol's finger and simultaneously riding Chanyeol's cock in that position. A few more hard thrusts and Baekhyun is cumming in his hand, moaning out a loud “Chanyeol,” as his cock twitches and pulses, shooting out ropes of milky white liquid onto his chest and stomach, and all over Chanyeol's fingers.  
  
“Good boy,” Chanyeol praises, running his fingers through the cum before picking some up and pressing it to Baekhyun's mouth. “Now, open up baby. Taste the result of you being so good.”  
  
Baekhyun's eyes are glazed over, lost in a fog of pleasure and his lips part open easily. Chanyeol shoves his fingers in, keeping them there and continuing to fuck Baekhyun, groaning at the sounds of how wet Baekhyun's little heat is as the room is filled with skin slapping and lewd wet noises as he presses his cock in. Chanyeol cums with a stuttered groan, falling on top of Baekhyun as he rides his orgasm out, pressing his fingers deeper into Baekhyun's mouth until he feels the boy convulse underneath him from gagging.  
  
When he's finally spent, Chanyeol removes his fingers from Baekhyun's mouth and pulls away from the boy, taking his now softening cock out and watching as some of his cum trickles out from the abused and swollen red asshole.  
  
“Don't move,” Chanyeol says, his voice gravelly and thick. He gets out from the bed and walks over to Baekhyun's dresser, where he sees an unopened lollipop on the table. He rips off the wrapper and sticks the raspberry lollipop in his mouth, coating it in an generous amount of his saliva before pulling it out and walking over to Baekhyun who looks like he's half asleep.  
  
Chanyeol smirks as he leans on the bed in between Baekhyun's spread out legs, pushing the saliva slicked lollipop into Baekhyun's asshole and spinning it around as he gathers as much cum as he can get. He fucks Baekhyun with it for a little while before he deems it enough and pulls it out. “Hey, Baekhyun. I've got a reward for you being such a good little boy.”  
  
Baekhyun hums, eyes closed and chest heaving slightly. “Open your mouth, baby.” and the boy does. Chanyeol shoves the lollipop into Baekhyun's mouth and smiles in a sick satisfaction as the boy begins to suckle gently on it.  
  
“And that's what's it's like to fuck a teacher, baby.”   


**Author's Note:**

> you’re very welcome to yell at me about that ending :))))


End file.
